domofandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor
Doctors are one of the support classes in DoMO: they can buff, heal and revive players, which make them a core member for parties. While they are not limited to rely on others to level, their lack of offensive skills can handicap them from soloing efficiently. Subbing skills from another job, or getting a pet to attack, will compensate this problem. Overview (In-depth description) Doctor Skills are divided into Croakus Pocus, which require frogs to cast, Medical Treatment, which is mainly heals, and Doctor Skills (which allow for syringes to be subbed onto other jobs). The Croakus Pocus list of skills are comprised of buffs which can affect any player. The Medical Treatment skills can usually be used upon anyone with a few notable exceptions. Health Heist and Heavy Health Heist can only be cast on enemies (as they are the only attacks native to the Doctor class). Purify can also only be cast on enemies. Born Again can only be cast upon dead players, as one cannot resurrect someone already living. Detox can only be cast on party members. Finally Greater Healing can only be cast on party members. Doctors can utilize the Doctor's Spring to increase their skill points. Doctors utilize Syringes as their weapon, and many of the Doctor's Skills require a syringe to be used. Doctors are mostly for parties, however, there are rare Hybrid and Solo(PvP) Doctors as well. Hybrid Doctors require the most springs possible, as they must max not only party skills but solo skills as well. Thankfully, some skills overlap. Qualification #Talk to Dr. Thibalt in Eversun City (213, 246), at the Drugstore. He will ask you to deliver a letter to an ill patient of his named Sonia. #Go to Eversun North and make your way up to the Mortuary. Sonia can be found at (348, 225) just before entering the area where Zombies spawn. #Once you have given her the letter, she will reveal that she needs blood to cure her ailment. Allow her to drink yours. As a result, your HP will reduced. #Take the letter from Sonia and return to Eversun City to receive the Doctor Qualification from Dr. Thibalt. Common builds There are two common builds: Full Wis, your heals will be the highest it can be at your level. 2 Wis and 1 Agi, doesn't let you have as a high heal, however you will cast faster and dodge a little bit more than the full Wis. There are a few Experimental builds, such as: Full Agi, your heals will be low, but you will cast faster and dodge a lot more than full Wis. Half Agi half Wis, your heals will be ok and you will cast a second or two faster. Another Experimental build which is nice: Hybrid Build (Solo + Party) 18 Agi, 9 Phys, 10 Dex, rest Wis (High level heals from the wis, a of bit extra hp for parties from the phys and Dex if for soloing) Common Skill Builds Common Skill builds for Doctor are: *Party Doctor: **'Maxed First Aid' ***'Up to level 9 Greater Healing' **'Maxed Prolong Life' ***At least level 4 Mega Magic Boost **'Maxed Frog Forcefield' ***Maxed Yang Frog **At least level 6 Regeneration ***'Maxed Inner Magic' **At least level 5 Born Again ***'At least level 1 Ultimate Healing' *Solo Doctor: -TEST BUILD- **At least level 1 First Aid **'Maxed Health Heist' ***'Maxed Heavy Health Heist' **'Maxed Soup of Self-Preservation' **'Maxed Frog Force' ***'Maxed Yin Frog' **Maxed Prolong Life **Maxed Frog Forcefield **At least level 6 Regeneration ***At least level 1 Inner Magic Bolded indicates Priority Skills Skills Medical Treatment These skills can heal and support team members. Croakus Pocus These skills can heal and support team members. For a beginner, the frogs needed for Croakus Pocus can be expensive, so pay attention when using the skills. Medical Knowledge These skills enable you to equip syringes whilst in different jobs. Equipment A Doctor is perfectly suited to using syringes, and relatively competent with wands. A Doctor is competent using musical instruments and fans. Other weapons aren't really suitable for this job. Life Quests * Level 20 Doctor Life Quest * Level 30 Doctor Life Quest * Level 40 Doctor Life Quest External links * Doctor Guide 101 by desertrose52 * Comprehensive Doctor Guide by lunacrescent * PvP doc 101 by loverboyz88 * Wisdom vs Agility by Mythyc * Doctor Stats Generator by DarkSunDown Category:Jobs